In the Nude
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Just a bit of genderbent Foxy X Freddy Fazbear because I can. Contains a bit of spanking and much smut. ;D
1. You Wouldn't Dare

**Alternate Universe Ahead: All characters are anthro, and are no longer robots. They live in a shared condo but also still work at the restaurant (though it's not that relevant to what happens here all that much). Foxy is a girl now and Freddy is the only guy. Warning, this story contains a little bit of corporal punishment and sex between two characters of a certain game!**

* * *

Foxy swished her tail behind her, the long, fluffy appendage hiding a good deal of her more private areas. It was late in the night, and she had a desire to get a midnight snack. Of course, she never slept with clothes on—she had her own room, so what was the point? Freddy disapproved of this, but she didn't much care. He was too much of a tight-ass for Foxy's taste, and she loved to defy him constantly. He couldn't do anything and she paid her fair share of the rent, as did the others, Bonnie and Chica. Just because they all happened to work at the same establishment and he was maybe the _slightest_ amount her boss, that didn't mean she should change her lifestyle. Pajamas were so uncomfortable anyways.

"Hmm, let's see . . ." Foxy murmured, bending over to check what they had for frozen foods when she heard something behind her. She quickly stood up, turned around, and threw a quick hand across her ample breasts for protection.

Freddy was standing there, his blue eyes wide. He still had his bowtie on (the one thing he always forgot to take off, the nerd) and a pair of boxers. His stunned expression turned to annoyance when he realized what he was looking at.

"Foxy! Really? Cover up more!" Freddy exclaimed, blushing and looking away.

Foxy rolled her eyes and let her hand slip away from her bosom. She'd always been fairly open with her body, and one of her roommates wasn't that big a deal to her, even if they were a guy.

"Please, calm down. I'm just gettin' a snack," Foxy snorted, turning back to rummage through their freezer.

"H-hey! I'm still here, you know!"

"Aye, so what? Take a peek, I don't care." Foxy had a complete appearance of unconcern, her thick tail still covering most of her back areas.

"That's obscene!" Freddy gasped. "I'm your boss!"

Foxy sighed, turning around. Freddy's blush only intensified.

"Go back ta bed iff'n it bothers ya that much," Foxy retorted.

Freddy's ears twitched in what could only be anger. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not tellin', I'm merely suggestin'."

Freddy furrowed his thick eyebrows. "I'm the leaseholder of this condo. If anything, you should listen to _me_."

"Blah, blah, blah, we all know you're too much 'a pushover ta kick anyone out, so I don't care." Foxy crossed her arms, covering her generous amount of boob underneath them.

Freddy's frown got deeper. "You think I'm too much of a pushover? I could have you out of here in a second!"

Foxy gasped, putting a hand on her hip. "Ha! Like ya ever could!"

"I could, and I can!"

"Prove it!"

Freddy clenched his fists. "I should! You're always disobeying just to spite me!"

"How would ya know? Ya don't know anythin' 'bout me!"

"I know that your one goal in life is to make me angry! Why else would you keep breaking the rules?"

"Walkin' around naked isn't a rule at all!"

Freddy growled. "I've said before not to walk around naked, and what do you do? Walk around naked!"

Foxy rolled her eyes. "Boo hoo, what are ya goin' ta do 'bout it? _Spank_ me?"

"You know, maybe I will!" Freddy retorted.

Foxy laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha! Don't make me laugh!" she sneered, tail lashing back and forth.

Deciding enough is enough, Freddy stomped forward, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled up a nearby chair from the kitchen table. He sat down and dragged her over his lap. Foxy let an indignant exclamation at the action, her face flushing. She kicked, attempting to get out of Freddy's strong grasp, but he overpowered her.

"F-Freddy! What do ya think you're doin'?!" Foxy squealed.

"I'm just taking action before things get out of control," Freddy responded sharply. He placed one hand on her back, pinning her thick tail underneath. After that, he raised his hand and delivered a sharp smack to her upturned bottom. Foxy hissed as her blush grew deeper, though one could barely see it through her red fur.

"Aye, you've made your point. Lemme up." She struggled but it was met with a few more smacks.

"Ah ah. No moving," Freddy reprimanded.

Foxy scowled. Of course, being spanked by her boss and landlord wasn't high on her list of things to do, but she couldn't ignore the certain . . . sexual appeal to it. Though she'd always thought Freddy was a huge nerd, he was strong and fit. Not a bodybuilder, but he definitely had muscles. So when a stronger smack came down on her naked backside, Foxy couldn't hold back her definitely less-pained moan.

Freddy stopped, a bit startled. "Did—did you just-?"

Foxy smirked, shifting slightly. "Did I?" she asked deviously. Freddy quickly gave her another swat and she didn't even try and make it seem like it hurt. The bear frowned, tilting his head as he felt the smallest wet spot on his leg.

"Hmm." Freddy smacked her again, but this time he didn't move his hand from her bottom. He instead slid his fingers down to her thighs, sticking them down to her privates.

"O-oh! Freddy! Mmm, I didn't take ya as one ta do this . . ." Foxy moaned.

"A bit wet, aren't we?" Freddy asked smoothly, a smirk working its way onto his face. He could feel her moistness. He gently slid a finger along her lips. Foxy hummed lowly, her breath coming in more ragged exhales as Freddy continued with his action. He gradually slipped a finger into her vagina, making her let out a small moan. He lifted his hand from her back and smacked her backside, still fingering her as he did so.

Foxy arched her back into the next stroke, her arousal building. "Harder, Freddy!" she begged.

"I don't know," Freddy said causally, "you were so bad earlier, defying me. Maybe I shouldn't."

Foxy wanted to kick him. Of course he'd bring that to the table. Well, it surely wasn't her fault they were in this situation!

"C'mon, don't be mean," Foxy whined. Freddy now had two fingers rubbing her clit, and it was _nice,_ but it wasn't enough.

"You're getting pretty wet, Foxy. It'd be a shame if I stopped," Freddy said. His fingers ceased their motion and Foxy let out a whine.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Freddy swatted her bottom a few times, letting her squirm.

_Meanie._ "Please totally fuck me right now. Right on the kitchen table."

With that, Freddy pulled her off his lap, standing up as well. She grabbed his face at once and pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue making its way into his mouth. Freddy pushed her towards the kitchen table, maintaining their sloppy kissing. Foxy fell onto her back with a thump and felt Freddy pressing against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer.

Freddy broke the kiss first, panting. Foxy reached for his bowtie, yanking him down again. He seemed surprised it was there, but then again, he always remembered he'd had it on when he saw himself in the morning.

"C'mon, Fazbear, give it ta me," Foxy cooed as she released their shorter kiss. She could feel his erection poking her through his boxers, and needless to say, she wanted it. The smell of her arousal was thick in the air. She leaned forward and yanked his boxers down, loving the fact that he was already hard.

"Hmm, I think ya should go first, I mean, ya already gave me a bit," Foxy decided, sitting up. She nudged Freddy away and stood up, turning around to face him. She got down onto her knees, a smirk on her muzzle. Foxy gently took ahold of his well sized dick, rubbing her hand along its length. Freddy let out a sigh.

Foxy opened her mouth and delicately drew her tongue over the tip. The taste of precum was a bit salty in her mouth, but she didn't care as she fit her lips around the appendage. She began to bob her head, taking in his size. She wasn't a virgin, but she definitely wasn't a slut either, so she could fit a large amount of his cock down her throat.

Freddy was giving small groans as Foxy continued with her work. His hips bucked, and she took this as a sign to go faster. Her mouth worked up and down his penis, one hand gently playing with his balls. She was determined to finish him off, and then they'd get to the really fun part. The slurping intensified and as she heard him give a stammered exclamation of what he was about to do, she sucked harder. Cum shot down her throat in a moment's notice. Foxy milked it for all it was worth, doing her best to swallow every bit of it. The thick substance filled her mouth and some dribbled down her chin, worming its way between her breasts. As soon as the flow stopped, she pulled his dick from her mouth with a wet pop.

Freddy was panting, his palms flat on the table behind him. Foxy wiped her mouth clean and stood up, a grin on her face.

"Mmm, I like this game," Foxy said slyly, pressing against him again. She let his now limper dick rub along her pussy, hoping to get him back up sooner. It was apparently working, because Freddy already looked like he wanted more. Foxy pulled him in for a kiss, then swung them around so she was the one against the table. The couple continued making out furiously, their mouths making wet pops every time they pulled away for a breath.

Freddy broke their makeout session. He grabbed Foxy's waist and lifted her onto the table in a fluid motion, then pressed her down onto her back. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them somewhat roughly. Foxy moaned in appreciation, feeling herself get wetter. Freddy stuck his face down and put his mouth over a nipple. His tongue flicked across the sensitive flesh. Foxy cooed in response.

Freddy took his face away and trailed his fingertips down her abdomen. She was trembling just slightly as he did so. He ended up above her pussy. Foxy could feel his hot breath against her sensitive area, and she purred. Freddy placed his hands on the inside of her thighs to spread her legs farther apart. Foxy's thick tail twitched from under her, catching Freddy occasionally with the tip on his chest and stomach.

"Oh yes," Foxy groaned as she felt Freddy's tongue move across her swollen lips. His tongue pushed into her pussy, flicking across her tantalizing flesh. Foxy cooed in response to his actions, back arching off the table. Freddy continued with the attack on her clit. His tongue grazed against her love button. Her breathing became heavier and her face became hotter. She felt herself coming closer as the pleasurable sensation in her privates skyrocketed each moment. A feeling of warmth spread through her body, and she emitted a shrill cry of ecstasy. As she finished, Freddy slowed down his assault on her pussy. His snout was wet and he licked his lips. By now, his dick was hard again. He stood up deliberately, letting Foxy recover from her orgasm. She took a few deep breaths, chest heaving. Her breasts quivered from her gasps.

"Freddy, I want ya inside 'a me," Foxy managed to sigh. She was sick of laying on the table, so she started to sit up. Freddy grabbed her, taking control, and laid her on her stomach. Foxy flicked her tail out of the way so he could get at her vagina. She felt the head of his cock rub along the inside of her thigh, and she shuddered. Deciding not to wait, Freddy stuck his penis into her pussy, the wetness allowing him easy access. Foxy gasped as he did, and she pressed backwards, wanting more. Freddy was happy to oblige, and put his entire length into her vagina. Her walls were tight against his dick. He started off at a slower pace, not wanting to hurt her.

"H-harder!" Foxy moaned in enjoyment. Freddy picked up the pace, burying himself fully with every thrust. Foxy panted hotly. Freddy kept one hand firmly on her waist to hold her in place, and raised the other to administer a swat to her backside. She cried out in pleasure. Freddy took this as a sign to do this again. Foxy's cries raised in pitch, and the feeling of euphoria swept over her once again. Freddy was also getting close to his own orgasm. He grunted with each thrust, one hand now tugging on Foxy's thick tail. She cried out once again in delight.

With a growl, Freddy felt his orgasm surge through him. His cock pumped out cum into Foxy's vagina, and he heard a shriek from her in another orgasm of her own. His seed filled her pussy, some of the extra leaking from her wet lips. She sighed and went limp on the table, exhausted. Freddy waited as he finished, his breath coming in heavy pants. Once done, he removed his flaccid dick from her.

Foxy weakly pushed herself up on shaky arms. She managed to switch positions so she was sitting.

"That was . . . amazin'," Foxy sighed.

Freddy already had his boxers back on, though his fur was ruffled and stuck down in some places. "Certainly was. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Hmm, we should do that more often."

Freddy grinned wearily. "Just keep walking around naked and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Aye, never really plan ta stop." Foxy stood up and strolled off to her room upstairs. She paused at the stairs to look back, giving Freddy a wink. He waited until she was gone before heading back to his room. Hopefully Bonnie and Chica hadn't heard that.

* * *

Bonnie fixed her bowtie as she walked downstairs. Chica was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Foxy was running on the treadmill in the room over and Freddy was getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Bonbon," Chica said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bonnie sighed. She got out her wallet and fished out a few tens. She handed them over to Chica.

Freddy saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Lose a bet or something?" He took a long drink of coffee.

"Oh, yeah," Chica said, sticking the money into her pocket, "we bet on if you and Foxy would have sex before our third month of living here."

Freddy choked on his coffee, spitting it out all over his suit. In the other room, you could hear a thump and then Foxy hysterically laughing.

* * *

**First attempt at smut. How'd I do? It's really awkward to write, and I was nervous, so sorry if it was bad. Just wanted to try a few new things and experiment with it. For anyone with experience with writing smut, was I accurate with the . . . descriptions and stuff? *awkwardly shuffles away* **


	2. Oh, She Dared

**I don't care if you don't want it, it's happening. This is the second chapter of what is obviously one of the best things I have ever written. (Jk not really but they're different than what I usually do)**

***Reminder: all characters are anthro and no longer robots! Foxy (and Bonnie) is GENDERBENT and Freddy is the only male! Get it through your heads, some of you people! **

**And honestly, this is a lot more comedic than the other. I didn't have the 'mojo' this time so it's not, like, as intense.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry about this!"

Freddy tried to pry the mother off of him but was somewhat failing as she attempted to clean up the root beer that was spilt all over the front of his suit. Her child—the culprit of the soda escapade—stood by her feet, hiding. The pup had ambushed him (though more like was in the process of jumping off a table when he'd walked by) and had had the soft drink in his hand. From there, it was all downhill. The mother had been turned around, and once she heard her kid shout and Freddy fall backwards from the shock, she'd been the first one on the scene. She'd tugged the bear up and immediately assaulted him with napkins, desperately trying to un-stain his working clothes.

"Miss, it's alright, you can stop," Freddy tried to say. He didn't want to hurt her or anything, so he was really not allowing himself to touch her at all.

"No, no, just let me," she continued frantically. "I should have been watching Donnie . . ." Freddy finally just grabbed her wrists and that ultimately stopped her from attempting to clean him up.

"Miss, why don't I just go and clean _myself_ up? A janitor will be out shortly, I presume, to wipe up the rest of the mess that _didn't _get on me." She frowned, but stopped. Freddy gave her a quick smile and turned away.

* * *

Foxy watched as Freddy stormed by Pirate's Cove, looking flustered. She raised an eyebrow at this, but decided against going after him. There were kids in here, after all, and it was her job to entertain them. She and Freddy had break in about ten minutes so she would wait until then.

When break finally came, she escorted the kids out and closed the curtains to her beloved Pirate's Cove. Then, she made her way down the wall to the smoke room, where Freddy would obviously be. She was correct.

"Ahoy, Freddy," Foxy cooed, sneaking up on him and pressing her nose against his neck. He shivered at the touch but barely moved his eyes to look at her. "Somethin' troublin' ya? You're smokin' a lot more intensely than ya usually do." That's when he turned around. She raised an eyebrow at his undone shirt and bow tie, tail twitching.

"A kid split their freaking pop on me," Freddy replied. He took the edge of his suit coat in one hand and waved it. "This time it was _all_ over the front of my suit." He gestured as he talked, cigarette balanced between the fingers on one hand. He held it up to his mouth and took a long drag, keeping eye contact with her. "And what do you mean, I'm smoking more intensely?" His eyes narrowed.

Foxy smirked. "Ya do this face, and when you're upset ya do it worse. Your eyes narrow and ya huff real loud sometimes," she explained playfully. Freddy, however, did not seem in the mood.

"Go fuck yourself, you brat. Let me enjoy my break." Freddy waved his hand, gesturing for her to do exactly as he had instructed. He puffed on his cigarette, making . . . the face.

"What! Rude!" Foxy placed her hands on her hips, offended. "And you're doin' it 'gain." She imitated his expression. Freddy glowered at her with unamusement clear in his eyes.

Getting an idea, Foxy tugged on his hand. "Freddy, I know what'lli cheer ya up~"

He frowned, eyeing her smirk. A glimmer of mischief was sparkling in her golden eyes. Freddy put out his cigarette and reluctantly let himself be pulled forward. The pirate took a sharp turn and a door clicked behind them. Almost immediately, her tongue was down his throat and she was pushing against him.

"F-Foxy!" he stammered, pushing her away slightly. She gazed up at him with seductive eyes. "We can't have sex at work!"

"No one's gonna catch us," Foxy murmured, catching hold of his coat by the lapels and spinning him around so his back was against the wall opposite to the door.

"That's—Foxy, that isn't the worst thing! For one, we're at work, and secondly, this is a children's restaurant!" He paused. "And we're in a janitor's closet! If we're gonna do it, we might as well wait until later, where we're comfortable."

"I am perfectly comfortable." Foxy grinned at him. "Besides, isn't there a thrill in doin' it at work? Where we could possibly get caught?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Freddy. Don't be such a downer." She grinded harder against him.

"Foxy, don't . . ." But as much as he tried, he couldn't exactly say he wasn't in the mood for some cheering up. Besides, she was always pretty sexy in her little pirate outfit; all lace and corset. Breasts bouncing up and down as she leaped about Pirate's Cove . . .

"Ya like somethin' ya see?" Foxy's purring voice pulled him out of his trance. Freddy blinked back into reality. "Ya know, this is good for ya. You're too much 'a tight ass to be more than a fuck buddy—which I've been enjoyin' _immensely, _don't get me wrong—but I dunno, I actually really like ya, Freddy. Somethin' like this could get ya to loosen up."

Freddy frowned at her momentarily. "I don't know . . ." Foxy planted a little kiss on his lips, then traced down his neck to his collarbone, in an attempt to get him to engage in this . . . activity with her. Not like her seductive charm and appealing frame couldn't do that for her, but still. She didn't think she'd met someone that was more of a downer and all around party pooper than Freddy Fazbear.

"You'll feel better . . . it's somethin' to get your mind off your ruined day," Foxy went on. She pushed herself against him even more. Freddy sighed.

"What if someone finds us?"

"Freddy, our break is only so long. Do ya want to do this or not?" Her pushing it seemed to work, as he shrugged and pressed his mouth to hers, shutting them both up. They made out passionately for a good minute, then broke apart to get more air in. Freddy reached down and began to undo the laces on her corset. She removed his hat and slid his bow tie off while this was happening. When he was done, she wiggled out of the dress and picked a foot up, kicking it aside. He tugged the rest of his suit shirt and jacket off. Their lips returned to one another's as he fumbled to undo her bra and she unzipped his pants. It was beginning to get a bit heated in that little closet.

Articles of clothing were scattered across the floor, and Freddy now had Foxy pushed up against the wall. His hands were on her waist, and then one slipped up and squeezed her boob firmly, finger swirling around the nipple. Foxy responded by moaning into his mouth. They eventually parted, saliva hanging in tiny strings from each other's mouths. Foxy paused a slight moment before grabbing his member and running a hand down it. She did this several times to get him warmed up. They didn't have much time, after all.

Freddy exhaled and reached around to grab her butt with both hands, squeezing gently. She purred at the action. He then brought a hand back around and stroked her swollen lips, making her shiver. Foxy rubbed the tip of his dick with her finger, sliding it up and down. She briefly let go to turn around and bent over, butt in the air. Her bright red tail flicked out of the way. She looked back over her shoulder, golden eyes pressing. Freddy positioned himself at her vagina's entrance and slowly pushed in. She moaned and pushed back, looking for more satisfaction. Taking this as his cue to get going, Freddy pulled out and thrust back in, beginning at a good pace. Foxy panted and whined, wriggling just slightly, to tell him to pick up the pace. He grinned—without her knowing, of course—and began to go faster. The room grew hot and smelled of sex.

* * *

Chica frowned, eyeing the mess on the floor. Bonnie stood next to her.

"I thought Dylan was here to clean this kind of stuff up," Chica said.

"No, I think he's sick today," Bonnie replied.

"Well, geez, thanks Freddy for cleaning up _your_ mess." Chica rolled her eyes sarcastically and crossed her arms. "God dangit, why do we have only one janitor?"

"But he didn't make the mess. He was spilt on, right?"

"Doesn't mean he shouldn't clean it up." Chica frowned. "Mind getting the mop?"

"Me? Why don't you? You found it," Bonnie retorted.

"Bonbon, please? Freddy is on break for another five minutes and I know for certain that Foxy won't clean it up. And besides, she's on break, too."

Bonnie sighed. "Fine. But you're cleaning it up." She pointed sharply at the chicken.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just go get the mop."

* * *

"Come on, harder!" Foxy moaned. Her back was arched, and her hands were pressed flat against the wall as she cried out softly in pleasure. Freddy had one hand wrapped around her fluffy tail, yanking it at his pleasure. He thrust harder into her and squeezed her ass with the other.

Foxy felt close to her orgasm and drove deeper onto Freddy's cock, wanting the release. He pulled harshly at her tail. She moaned at the tingling feeling it left shooting up her spine. Freddy pounded harder, also nearly at his climax. The tightness of her walls around his shaft and her cries of ecstasy pushed him onward.

"I'm gonna cum," Freddy growled, pulling more intensely on her tail. Foxy panted in reply. Then, with a loud exhale, he came, pushing himself deep into her. Foxy moaned, waves of pleasure crashing down on her at the feeling. A few moments later, he pulled out, semen dripping onto the floor. Foxy stood up and turned around. Freddy checked his watch.

"Well, we—"

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" Bonnie cried, maroon eyes going wide at the sight. Freddy and Foxy turned around—fully naked, mind you—to face the sudden voice. Freddy flushed red immediately, hands already covering up down there. Foxy put her hands to her boobs and her tail swung around to protect her nether region. Bonnie laughed, out of both laughter and evilness. Her phone was in her hands immediately, camera on.

"Shit, Bonnie, don't you dare!" Freddy snapped, letting one hand leave his privates to lunge at the bunny. She sidestepped and snapped several pictures, which—if looked at in order—would depict the two's surprise, covering themselves up, Freddy going for the phone, and Bonnie running from her angry boss, who had his hat over his _you-know-what._

* * *

Bonnie had already outran her boss and was now cackling her head off as she entered the showroom where Chica was. The chicken glanced over, frowning.

"Girl, you get the mop or nah?" Chica asked, throwing her hands out.

"Ch-Chica, I have to—to tell you something!" Bonnie laughed, barely able to talk. "Look—look at the ph-ph-phone!" She shoved her cellphone towards her coworker, then placed her hands on her knees and just laughed. Chica took the phone and glanced down.

"Oh, geez! Oh my god! That is priceless!"

* * *

Freddy and Foxy quickly dressed, fumbling with their clothes. Freddy tied Foxy's corset back up and he buttoned his shirt and jacket, covering the root beer stain from earlier. They barely had time to clean up their . . . mess.

Finally, the pair hurried down to the showroom. Immediately, Bonnie and Chica pointed at them and laughed, making very suggesting gestures in their direction.

"Oh, will you shut it?" Freddy growled, trying to ignore the furious blush spreading across his face. Foxy smirked next to him, not caring very much at all.

"I better get back to the Cove," Foxy said. She reached forward and quickly grabbed his ass with one hand before darting off, leaving him to be humiliated by the other two.

* * *

**I'm not even sure wha****t that was, but enjoy it. XD And yes, Bonnie and Chica are really just comedic release in all of these. In my head, that's required for a story like this.**


End file.
